villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tony Perkis
Tony Perkis is the main antagonist in the 1995 Disney Film, Heavyweights. A fitness guru with a hatred of fat people, he buys Camp Hope and renames it Perkis Power. He hopes to make an infomercial about his exercise regime called Perkisizing. Although he acts friendly when he appears at the beginning, he is revealed to be a total psychopath and when a kid named Josh is kicked out of the camp, he sets up a dance with a female camp to humiliate the fat kids into losing weight. However, when the previous camp counselors make the dance fun, he ends the dance. Josh later returns when Josh's father threatens to sue. The kids break into Tony's cabin while he's on a run and find the letters home sealed in a chest, which meant he never bothered to send them. They escape before Tony knows anyone entered. When a kid tells them of a secret spot to obtain food, they start gaining more weight than when they came to the camp. As punishment, Tony forces the kids to a 20 mile hike. After he says he's going to extend the hike until they lose weight as well as climb a mountain with their bare hands and feet, they trick him into a hole and the kids take over the camp and imprison him in a chicken fence with a bugzapper electrifying it. After a night of binge eating, Pat, the camp counselor who has been at Camp Hope the longest, tells them they now need to learn responsibility. Pat proves a better leader than Tony as he makes losing weight and proper dieting fun. On parents night, Pat shows them how Tony ran things. Tony escapes and sees the parents watching the tape. Realizing his plans for a weight loss infomercial has finally been ruined, he loses his mind and comes after Gerald Garner, the leader of the Chipmunks and his archenemy, only to be punched in the stomach by Gerald's father. Tony knocks Gerald's father down and does some backflips to escape but stumbles and knocks himself down. Tony's father is forced to arrive and takes the deed to the camp from his son and almost shuts the camp down. However, he is not as mean as his son and when the kids say they want to stay, Tony's father puts Pat in charge. In the end, Pat gives Camp Hope the hope to beat Camp NVP and they win the Apache Relay. At the end of the credits, Tony becomes a door-to-door salesman selling healing crystals. It's implied in the movie that Tony hardly received any love from his father, which lead him to be the psychopath he is. Tony Perkis is similar to another villain Ben Stiller would play, White Goodman, as both are obsessed with fitness, but Tony is worse as White hasn't been shown tormenting children. Category:Disney Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Brutes Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Business Villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Tragic Villain Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic villain Category:Archenemy Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedy Movies Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Jocks